Aveugles
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Aveugles comme ils sont ils ne comprennent pas leurs sentiments..Pourrons-t-ils un jour ouvrir leurs yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? [Wata x Dome]
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Ces deux là sont comme mes fils »

**Chapitre 1 :** Tout le monde le remarque (Première partie)

La dame avait un haut prestige. Elle se tenait droite, et observait Yuuko avec un air méprisant. Cette sorcière prétendait pouvoir exaucer son vœu, à elle, une fée de la fortune. De la bonne fortune qui plus est. De la chance. Elle n'avait pas de vœu à prétendre. Elle désirait juste savoir comment elle avait atterri ici.  
Pourtant, à force de parler avec la sorcière, il en résulta que oui, peut-être, elle avait cet homme qu'elle aimait. Et qui, par malchance, ne l'aimait pas.  
Tandis que la sorcière exauçait son vœu d'une façon étrange, la dame se tourna vers la cuisine, d'où résonnait depuis tout à l'heure des cris. Des voix d'un homme, qui en braillait après un autre.  
La porte étant ouverte, elle les voyait bien, ces jeunes garçons. Elle se tourna vers la sorcière.

\- Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ?

Pour plaisanter, la sorcière fit :

\- Oh ces deux là, sont comme mes fils.

La dame, fronça les sourcils.

\- Des fils ? Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas frères. L'inceste est quelque chose de répugnant.

Yuuko eut un léger rire, et approuva la fée d'un léger signe de tête. Non pas pour le fait que l'inceste était répugnant. Mais pour le fait que Watanuki et Domeki ne seraient jamais des frères.  
Non. Ils sont déjà bien plus.

Fin.


	2. Tout le monde le remarque 2

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Quelle maladresse »

**Chapitre 2 :** Tout le monde le remarque (Deuxième partie)

Le petit renard, voyant la flèche, était irrésistiblement attiré par celle-ci. Une flèche Haja. Une flèche rare, protégeant des mauvais esprits.  
Offert par un garçon semblant posséder une force incroyable, pour parvenir à voir leur stand. Watanuki lui donna, sans aucun problème. Le bébé renard fut content. C'était un incroyable don qu'il lui faisait là. Alors que Watanuki ne voyait là qu'une fausse maladresse de la part de Domeki, de lui avoir laissé cette flèche dans son sac, comme si son sac était une poubelle.  
Quand le binoclard fut parti, le petit rejoint son père pour le dîner. Ils se regardèrent un instant, discutèrent de l'invité qui était passé par là, et le renardeau fit à son père :

\- Papa, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette flèche, parce qu'elle était belle, rare, et qu'elle va nous protéger, mais aussi, ben parce que…  
\- Oh, tu as donc vu cette autre chose.

Le renardeau hocha doucement la tête. Apparemment, la famille des kitsune avait décelé là quelque chose de bien mystérieux.  
Peut-être le fait que, autour de cette flèche il y avait aussi un amour naissant. Qui n'avait pas finir de grandir.  
Et on le sait tous, l'amour est la plus belle des choses. Suffisamment belle pour attirer un petit renard avide d'objets rares et précieux, autant en valeur spirituel, que sentimental.

Fin.


	3. J'ai faim

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant »

**Chapitre 3 :** J'ai faim

Mais au fond, qui sait. Peut-être que Watanuki et Domeki n'étaient pas aussi aveugles que cela. D'accord, ils ne se rendaient sûrement pas compte que l'un aimait l'autre.  
Mais, qui sait. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que borgne, et que chacun voyait l'autre d'une façon qu'il aurait aimé que l'autre ne sois pas aveugle d'un oeil, et du mauvais côté.  
Métaphoriquement parlant.

**POV Domeki**

J'ai faim.  
Je me demande ce que hé va cuisiner. Je veux une omelette sucré. Et salé. J'aime bien le mélange sucré salé.  
Oh. Il vient d'arriver. Il bouge encore trop. Bon bouchons nous les oreilles.

Il vient d'arrêter. Enfin.  
Je me demande comment il fait pour sortir toute cette énergie. Je suis sûr, que le jour où j'essaierais, je serais épuisé trop vite.

J'ai faim.  
Mais les cours sont lents.  
J'ai faim. Watanuki a un beau dos quand même. A force de faire du sport, à se secouer dans tous les sens, ses formes sont belles.  
Après on a sport. Je pourrais voir Watanuki torse nu.  
J'ai faim.  
D'abord le bento. Himawari parle en souriant. Watanuki roucoule. Des fois je me demande si c'est un pigeon. Est-ce que c'est bon le pigeon. Je me demande quel goût ça a.  
Le bento est bon. Watanuki râle encore. Parce qu'il croit que j'aime Himawari. C'est vrai j'aime Himawari.  
Je l'aime bien.

Je n'ai plus faim. Merci le bentô. Merci Hé. Demain. Je veux du pigeon. Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je hausse les épaules.  
Bon. Alors je veux du chou. Des raviolis. Des carottes. Plus de légumes. Et de l'omelette. Là, il n'a pas oublié l'omelette. Il n'oublie jamais rien de ce que je lui demande.  
Peut-être que demain j'aurais du pigeon.

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires.  
Watanuki. Son dos. Le dos de Watanuki. J'ai envie, je ne sais pas. D'enfoncer mes ongles dans son dos brûlant. De sentir sa peau vers moi. D'être avec lui. Un peu tout prêt.  
Il ne voudra pas. Je m'approche. Il n'est pas content.  
J'ai mal au ventre. Peut-être que j'ai faim.

J'ai faim.  
Mais le bentô de Watanuki, ce n'est que demain.  
Et Watanuki et son bentô, ce n'est que demain.  
Sauf si Yuko, a besoin de moi. Parce que Watanuki ne veux pas que ça soit lui qui ait besoin de moi.  
J'ai encore mal au ventre. Oui, il faut que j'aille manger. Je dois avoir faim.

Fin.


	4. C'est pas possible

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Je te ferai des câlins qui ne s'arrêteront jamais de s'étreindre»

**Chapitre 4 :** C'est pas possible !

**POV Watanuki cette fois ci. **

Ah j'ai oublié de rajouter ça ! Si j'oublie, il va encore faire un commentaire. Il fait tout le temps des commentaires, ça m'énerve ! Yuko-san doit encore dormir. Je me demande jusqu'à quand elle a bu avec Mokona. J'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de boire, ça m'éviterais de devoir mettre à la poubelle les armées de bouteilles qu'elle laisse derrière elle à chaque fois ! Je lui dis, Yuko-san, vous pourriez les mettre aux poubelles. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle dit que je suis là pour la servir. Elle rit. Comme une enfant ! Je me demande qui est l'adulte responsable entre nous deux. En tout cas, heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui fais de la vente forcé.  
Je suis arrivé au lycée…OH HIMAWARI-CHAAAAN. J'aime tellement cette fille ! Elle est si jolie, si gentille, si souriante ! Oh. Il est là lui aussi. Bon, il va falloir lui donner son bentô. J'en ai passé du temps dessus en plus ! C'était long ! C'était embêtant ! C'était horrible ! Ca me prend tellement de temps, il sait même pas ça ! Il m'en redemande toujours plus !  
Il m'exploite ! Lui et Yuko sont des diables !  
Mais il ya Himawari. Ah, la douce Himawari. J'aimerais juste qu'elle arrête de regarder ce crétin !

Nous voilà en cours. Je sais que l'autre est derrière moi. J'espère qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde.

J'aime bien le sport. Ca m'occupe….Qu'est ce qu'il fout devant moi ? Y veut ma photo ? Et en plus il est musclé ! Plus que moi ! Bon d'accord, il fait du tir à l'arc, mais quand même ! C'est pas juste ! Ca ne devrait pas être possible !  
Je me demande, ce que ça fait quand on le serre. Ca doit en imposer. Le serrer, qui ne s'arrêteront jamais de s'étreindre.  
J'aimerais bien qu'Himawari ne l'approche pas.  
Pourquoi elle lui sourit ?

Le repas du midi. Bon. L'heure de la sentence est arrivée. Le moment où cet abruti va encore faire ses commentaires d'idiot ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, mais je suis bien obligé, puisqu'à bien y regarder, on fait un groupe d'ami, lui, moi et Himawari ! C'est n'importe quoi !  
Moi j'aime Himawari, et elle aime ce crétin ! C'est terrible !  
C'est impossible ! De toute façon, je suis maudit.  
Ce crétin me demande du pigeon. Mais il est dingue ou quoi ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Je n'aimerais pas trop y être. Y doit d'ailleurs jamais penser à moi. Sauf pour la nourriture, bien évidemment !

Yuko-san, me demande encore tout un tas de tâche. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire le bento de l'autre idiot.  
Je vais devoir me lever tôt demain. Tout ça a cause de lui ! C'est pas vrai ! J'en peux plus ! J'en ai maaaarreeee !  
Tout ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui, c'est ses dons au tir à l'arc, son torse, le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé tout un tas de fois, sa patience, son attachement pour la petite Kohane, son aide….  
Mais il faut qu'il soit un idiot fini qui ne pense qu'à manger ! CRETIN !

Fin

Note : Ouaip. Wata est vraiment aveugle, et Dome est juste borgne. (métaphoriquement parlant) Bon, du coup je sais quoi écrire pour la suite.


	5. Te protéger

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Chapitre 5 :** Te protéger.  
**Note : **Alors. Ce chapitre est plus long, mais faut dire que l'histoire avance xD.

\- Pourquoi je dois encore m'occuper de ça ?!

\- Et bien, c'est ton boulot, baito-kun !

Watanuki grommela après la sorcière, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien, et se retourna vers Domeki avec un air morose. Parce qu'en plus de devoir faire cette fichue mission, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois avec ce maudit exorciste.

Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne pouvait pas le lâcher, surtout quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'esprits malins et bêtises du même genre.

Alors, les voilà tout deux partis, recueillir la requête de cette femme, qui les accueillit avec un faible sourire. De ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, son allure était propre, elle paraissait soigneuse et consciencieuse, et portait un vêtement à col haut, suivi d'un pantalon très simple.

Sa maison, n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour qu'elle puisse vivre correctement.

\- Vous vivez toute seule ?

La dame qui était entrain de faire le thé pris un air dépité :

\- Et bien…. Oui. Mon mari est…Comment dire….Il s'est enfui.

Cela intrigua le jeune médium, qui remercia d'abord la femme de sa gentillesse. Domeki restait silencieux, comme toujours, entrain d'accrocher son arc au porte manteau, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un simple vêtement.

\- Et pourquoi….S'est-il enfui, si ce n'est pas impoli ? fit Watanuki, gêné, mais sentant que poser cette question allait servir à quelque chose.

La femme baissa lentement la tête, sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, se lança.

\- Si j'ai voulu de l'aide, c'est justement à cause de ça… Un matin, il s'est enfuit en hurlant et en courant, et je ne sais pas où il est. Mais avant sa fuite, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que quelque chose lui faisait peur la nuit. Je sais c'est délirant mais…

\- Non, ça ne l'est peut-être pas. Nous allons vous aider, madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le médium, avec un air qui se voulait rassurant et bienveillant.

Cela sembla, juste un instant, apaiser la femme, puis, elle se rappela d'un dernier détail, qu'elle décida donc de partager :

\- Moi-même je fais d'étranges rêves. Je me promène dans la maison… Comme si je cherchais quelque chose…

Watanuki tourna son regard vers Domeki, afin de sonder l'exorciste, pour avoir son avis, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil. On aurait presque pu le comparer à une statue, quand il était dans cet état. Dans tous les cas, il se tût sur son avis sur ces derniers évènements, et cela énerva Watanuki, qui avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'avoir à ses côtés, si c'était pour qu'il ne s'exprime pas sur le sujet principal qu'ils allaient devoir démêler, et arranger.

Finalement, il fut décidé que les deux garçons resteraient là pour la nuit, et que si quelque chose se passerait « ils en informeraient la femme », bien que cela sous-entende qu'ils allaient aussi devoir exorciser ce maudit esprit, s'il y en avait bien un.

La jeune femme, acceptant qu'ils restent, avoua n'avoir qu'un futon pour deux. Si Domeki s'en accommoda parfaitement, à voir la tête de Watanuki, ce n'était bien évidemment pas du tout son cas.

D'ailleurs, le médium ne cessa pas de brailler après Shizuka, pour passer son malaise, à cause de cela. L'archer se contenta de se boucher les oreilles pour éviter les râleries de Kimihiro, et resta toujours aussi calme, bien qu'un peu éreinté par tout ces aboiements.

De fait, il se coucha. Deux secondes après. Domeki dormait comme un bienheureux dans le futon, laissant une place à côté de lui, suffisante pour que Watanuki s'y insère.

Plein de rage après le destin qui se foutait clairement de lui, le médium eut un soupir agacé, et fini tout de même par se coucher à côté de l'exorciste.

Mais bien évidemment, le sommeil eut du mal à venir, et le début de cette nuit lui paru longue.

Pas très longtemps, puisqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Quelque chose qui bougeait. Une présence. Que Watanuki pouvait sentir approcher. Il appela la dame. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Pourtant, le médium, était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un pas loin. Il alla alors ouvrir une des portes coulissantes, pour voir qui cela pouvait être, mais le couloir était vide. Seulement, l'impression d'être observé ne partait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se préparant à chaque instant, à voir survenir une apparition d'un esprit. C'était tellement habituel…

Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte opposée à celle d'où se trouvait le jeune homme.

Watanuki alla ouvrir. Avec un peu, voire beaucoup d'appréhension. Persuadé que ce qui allait se trouver derrière, n'allait certainement pas être une bonne chose.

Devant lui se tenait, une tête, un visage déformé par une grimace affreuse qui le narguait de façon effrayante.

Le jeune médium recula, en sursaut.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Fit le binoclard, en constatant que la tête était reliée à un cou.

Logique.

Mais la longueur du cou l'était beaucoup moins. A vrai dire, ce cou aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux des girafes, tant il était incommensurablement long. Zigzaguant, élastique.

Carrément flippant oui.

Watanuki, ne pouvant donner un nom à cette chose, se mit à reculer de peur de se faire dévorer – ce qui pouvait arriver, vu que tous les esprits semblaient avoir une dent contre lui -.

La tête accroché à ce cou immense, le fixa d'un regard devenu soudain avide, et le médium compris qu'il avait eut de bonnes raisons de se méfier, et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, ouvrant violemment la porte opposée en criant et en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Il devait prévenir cette femme. Il devait lui dire qu'elle courait sûrement le même danger que lui, que sa maison était hanté, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et que … Domeki ! Mais où était-il passé cet abruti ? C'était lui l'exorciste dans l'histoire ! Où était-il quand on en avait besoin ? Encore entrain de pioncer ?

Mais point de Domeki qui semblait ne pas s'être réveillé malgré le grabuge. Et quand Watanuki parvins à atteindre la chambre de la femme qui les avait accueilli ici pour régler ce problème étrange, et qu'il ouvrit la porte….

Point de dame non plus dans son lit.

Peut-être que c'était trop tard, et que l'espèce de créature humanoïde et difforme l'avait déjà mangé ?

Cela serait terrible si c'était le cas, et le jeune homme s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pu la protéger correctement ! Il pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, continuant d'avancer, se repérant tant bien que mal dans le noir, et se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée, qu'il venait d'atteindre était verrouillée.

Et bien évidemment, la clé n'était pas sur la porte.

Alors, voilà que Watanuki se mit à chercher la clé. Persuadé que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il su que la créature difforme était…Juste derrière lui.

C'était facile à sentir, aussi, il entendait la créature saliver de trop près. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Trop tard. Etait-ce la fin de sa vie ? Comment allait-il faire ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose pour le sauver ?

Il se retourna. La tête lui faisait bel et bien place, dans toute sa terrible horreur. Soudain le cou se leva, comme si le visage voulait prendre son élan pour le dévorer. Les mains se levaient aussi pour se précipiter droit sur le médium qui se mit à se protéger avec ses bras.

Puis rien.

Pas une seule morsure. Ni même de la bave sur ses vêtements.

Propre comme un sou neuf, Watanuki rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé par réflexe.

Devant lui, Dômeki. Par terre, l'étrange créature. Une flèche planté dans son dos.

L'exorciste l'avait sauvé.

Encore une fois.

\- Hé. Demain, mon bentô…. Commença le taciturne.

\- ON S'EN MOQUE DE TON BENTO ! Là on doit plutôt s'occuper de l'esprit ! Ou de la créature…ou du machin…

Watanuki se pencha vers l'étrange femme au long cou. Soudain, comme poussé sous l'effet de la flèche, le cou vint à se rétrécir, et ne restait alors que la dame.

Celle qui les avait accueillis.

\- C'était un rokurokubi.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Yuko bu une gorgée de saké, puis, repris la parole :

\- Et bien, c'est un type de yokai, qui aime effrayer ou observer les gens la nuit, et qui apprécie aussi parfois les dévorer. Certains ne savent même pas qu'ils en sont un. Ils ne se rappellent de leurs méfaits que sous forme de rêves.

Watanuki comprit alors quelle était la raison des rêves de la dame. Puis, soudain, un autre détail lui paru étrange :

\- Elle portait un long col…Alors qu'on est en été…

\- A mon avis, elle a voulu cacher la marque violette qu'elle devait avoir sur le cou. C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnaît.

\- Maintenant elle ira mieux ?

\- Qui sait. En tout cas, j'ai exaucé son vœu, et elle a payé le prix. Après… C'est à elle de voir.

Dans tous les cas, tout s'éclaircissait.

Watanuki retourna à la cuisine. Domeki y était, entrain de scruter le bento que le jeune homme à lunettes avait déjà commencé pour le lendemain.

Le binoclard éloigna la boite à repas bien vite de la tête de l'exorciste et d'un air contrarié fit :

\- Bas les pattes ! T'attendras demain !

\- Tu as bien mis des crevettes.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Domeki s'avança lentement vers le médium, et le fixa longuement, sans prononcer un seul mot, sans bouger une seule seconde. Il le regardait. En silence. Et son regard était insondable. Watanuki fronça les sourcils, en le voyant faire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Hé. J'y vais.

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS HE !

Mais l'exorciste n'en fit rien, et quitta lentement la boutique, après avoir salué poliment la sorcière qui buvait dans son coin avec un Mokona guilleret, et les deux petites, tournant autour.

Dans son lit, Watanuki regardait le plafond en songeant. Domeki, l'avait encore sauvé aujourd'hui.

Combien de fois cela faisait-il maintenant ?

Mugetsu, que le médium avait laissé à la boutique, jugeant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour aller chez la femme – et finalement, qui aurait bien servi – alla pointer le bout de son museau pour faire un petit bisou au garçon à lunettes qui eut un petit rire.

Mais n'empêche.

Domeki, le sauvait tout le temps.

Même quand il le croyait incapable. Même quand il le croyait endormi. Même quand il le croyait absent.

Et… Watanuki n'en était pas si frustré de ça…En fait, à bien y réfléchir…Il en était heureux.

C'est ça, heureux.

Fin.

**Note : **Alors, oui, j'ai fouillé sur wiki pour me renseigner sur les yokais, vu que c'est un sujet que j'aaaaaadore. Je connaissait ce yokai pour en avoir déjà vu, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et bien me voilà renseigné x). J'ai essayé de garder l'esprit de Holic pour l'histoire o_o. J'espère que vous avez aimé è_é.

L'histoire va évoluer doucement, je pense, vu que Wata est LENT. (Domeki l'est beaucoup moins)


	6. Le tube

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Chapitre 6 :** Le tube

\- Domeki, par ici !

Bon sang que cet esprit était rapide. Bon sang qu'il volait vite, et que les jambes des deux compères n'étaient pas suffisamment vives pour le semer. En plus, si Domeki était parvenu à lui envoyer une flèche en pleine tête, le fantôme, avait réussi à survivre.

Watanuki courait donc de toutes ses forces, dans les rues, à tenter de comprendre en même temps comment on pouvait achever un fantôme pareil, qui une fois qu'il vous attrapait suçait votre sang.

Un vampire ? Pas du tout, celui-ci, était bien mort, pas juste non-mort, non-vivant ! Et bien évidemment, il avait fait son apparition dans les quartiers, provoquant alors une demande à la boutique de Yûko qui en avait résulté à être poursuivi par ce mauvais esprit prêt à tout pour boire le sang de n'importe qui qu'il pourrait croiser.

Les deux garçons semblaient avoir trouvé une cachette.

Pour le moment. Il fallait trouver une solution, plus qu'un abri. Mais la seule chose que la sorcière leur avait donné c'était un tube, presque similaire à celui où se trouvait Mugetsu…Sauf que cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas de renard à l'intérieur. Et Mugetsu se reposant alors à la boutique, il allait être difficile de s'en servir pour les aider.

Mais a quoi pouvait bien servir un simple tube gris, un peu rouillé sur les bords et à l'air ancien ?

Tant qu'ils ne le savaient pas, Watanuki et Domeki était destinés à courir dans les rues. Alors que le jeune homme à lunettes soufflait enfin un peu, il entendit le râle émanant de l'esprit, qui permettait de le reconnaître.

Celui-ci les avait retrouvés.

Attrapant machinalement le bras de Domeki, Watanuki se remit à courir, vu que l'exorciste semblait être plus proche à de la pâte molle, qu'à un humain qui veut survivre.

Seulement. Ils arrivèrent à une impasse. En effet, la seule issue qui se trouvait plausible…Etait derrière eux. C'est-à-dire, sur le chemin du fantôme.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faireeee ?

Fit le médium tandis que l'archer se préparait déjà à décocher une flèche avec son arme. La flèche invisible, s'en alla voler droit sur l'esprit, puisque Domeki était un excellent viseur. Mais une nouvelle fois cela ne fit rien de plus qu'attiser la colère du fantôme, qui fonça en direction de l'exorciste.

Il l'attrapa, et le souleva, plantant par la même ses étranges de tentacules qui lui servaient de main dans le corps du jeune homme taciturne.

Watanuki voyant cela, compris, qu'il ne restait plus que lui pour agir.

Que s'il n'agissait pas bien vite, Domeki ne serait plus qu'une carcasse vide de tout sang.

Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Il envoya donc le tube en pleine face, à l'esprit, avec un air plein de colère.

Le tube fit « bim » et ne traversa pas le fantôme. En fait, il se mit plutôt à resplendir d'un seul coup, et à provoquer un vent violent.

Watanuki ferma les yeux, projeté par la bourrasque soudaine, et, quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua le fait qu'il était par terre, sans ses lunettes qui avaient atterri plus loin. L'esprit n'était plus là, le tube, lui si. Et il semblait s'être fermé, comme s'il avait avalé ce qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Domeki, plus que le fantôme fut néanmoins la première préoccupation du médium. Il se précipita vers lui, et remarqua qu'il n'avait rien.

Heureusement.

Comment ça Heureusement ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant.

Dans tous les cas, le taciturne se redressa, et approcha son visage très près de celui du médium. Un peu trop près.

\- Merci.

Watanuki sentit ses joues chauffer, et recula vivement.

Domeki en profita pour se relever, et il fut décidé qu'ils rentraient pour la boutique de Yuko. Et tandis, qu'ils faisaient le chemin du retour ensemble, le jeune homme à lunettes, dû utiliser tous les moyens possibles, pour faire arrêter son cœur de battre aussi vite.

Trop vite.

Pour quelqu'un qui déteste Domeki.

Ou tout du moins, qui le prétend.

Fin.

**Note :** Ouip, là les rôles sont inversés, mais le chapitre n'est pas tout à fait similaire au précédent quand même xD


	7. Son bentô

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Chapitre 7 : **Son bentô

Watanuki faisait le bentô de Domeki. Comme d'habitude, l'exorciste lui avait demandé d'insérer tout un tas de choses remplis de contraintes embêtantes, et malgré tout, le médium le faisait.

Parfois, quand il cuisinait pour le taciturne, il se rendait compte qu'il sifflotait, il se rendait compte qu'il y prenait du plaisir, et cela l'agaçait, puisque c'est comme s'il prenait plaisir à voir la tête de cet abruti, se délectant de son bentô.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'oubliait jamais ce que Domeki aimait, ni ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Chaque fois que l'autre mangeait son bentô, Watanuki observait bien chacune de ses réactions, pour voir si tel ou tel ingrédients lui plaisait, et s'il fallait en remettre le lendemain. Il prenait soin de ce qu'il faisait, minutieux et perfectionniste. Et bien évidemment, quand il s'en rendait compte, il haissait cela, puisque c'était comme s'il prenait soin de Shizuka.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si. C'était vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Pourtant, Watanuki faisait le bentô de Domeki, tous les jours, et celui qu'il faisait en ce moment même, était pour avoir essayé de le sauver contre l'esprit vampire. Mais de ne pas avoir réussi.

Quand Watanuki apporta le bentô au taciturne, celui-ci le prit.

Domeki, aussi avait remarqué. Que le médium n'oubliait jamais rien pour lui. Faisait toujours de son mieux pour lui faire des bentôs parfaits.

Et autant dire, que l'attention lui allait droit au cœur. Et ce, même si cela faisait râler Watanuki, soi-disant parce qu'il détestait cela.

Alors que tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Fin

**Note :** Un chapitre plutôt court, mais auquel j'ai pensé en faisant le chapitre sur le point de vue de Domeki.

L'histoire avance pas trop à ce moment là mébon !


	8. Un petit geste

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Juste un petit geste

**Chapitre 8 : **Un petit geste

Le comble de l'ironie se produisait ce soir là. Watanuki et Domeki se retrouvaient à devoir annihiler un Dodomeki qui avait pris possession d'une personne, lui recouvrant alors le bras, voir le corps entier, de tout une armée d'yeux qui regardaient dans tous les sens.

Autant dire que le médium avait un peu eut peur en voyant ça. C'était répugnant. D'autant plus que l'exorciste n'était pas parvenu à s'en débarrasser même en envoyant des flèches, car les yeux avaient beau souffrir, ils restaient.

Alors les voilà à courir pour éviter les attaques du Dodomeki, qui même en ayant que des yeux sur tout le corps pouvait s'avérer dangereux, contrôlant le corps de son possesseur en lui faisant tenir un couteau de cuisine.

Watanuki courait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit qui lui déplu. A peine se retourna-t-il, qu'il vit Domeki l'épaule en sang, faisant face au Dodomeki d'un peu trop près. Il se précipita alors, et envoya la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire Mokona qui les avait accompagné. Le lançant comme une balle de base-ball, la peluche noire décida de sauver sa peau, en faisant appel à son don d'absorption-recrachement, en sortant soudain une autre peluche gigantesque avec neuf queues.

\- Mugetsu !

Le renard avait fière allure comme ça, sous sa vraie forme, et se jeta sur le Dodomeki qui osait avoir fait du mal a l'exorciste.

Pendant ce temps Watanuki se précipita vers Domeki et constata que ce n'était pas qu'à l'épaule qu'il s'était pris un coup de couteau à vrai dire. Le voilà à paniquer, et à tenter de le soigner de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables avec les moyens du bord, et sans médecin.

Et Mugetsu, qui, à côté de ça était entrain de refaire la face du yokai aux milles yeux qui n'avait pas bonne mine depuis que c'était le kitsune qui s'occupait de son cas.

Après que le Dodomeki se soit enfin enfui – Domeki ne pouvant pas l'achever, vu son état -, Watanuki qui avait procédé à des approximatifs premiers soins le ramena au plus vite à la boutique pour l'aider d'une meilleure façon.

Mokona avait l'air tout malheureux et le renard en tube également, de savoir le premier avril inquiet pour son….ennemi…. Rival….

Non, autant le dire là maintenant : son _ami_.

Domeki était un peu dans le cirage après avoir pris des médicaments contre la douleur et il observait le jeune homme à lunettes qui restait près de lui, encore un peu, pour le surveiller.

L'exorciste, qui était réveillé mais tout à fait perdu dans le vide, tendit soudain son bras. C'était juste un petit geste.

De rien du tout.

Sauf que ce petit geste, ce bras tendu, alla se poser sur la joue de Watanuki, lentement. Pour le caresser, toujours aussi doucement.

Et une parole.

\- Je vais bien.

Puis, le bras retomba comme il était apparu, et l'exorciste sembla plonger dans un sommeil profond, là où aucun Dodomeki ne pourrait venir l'embêter.

Watanuki resta là. Un instant. Puis une minute. A tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si c'était à cause des médicaments. Si c'était à cause de la vérité. Si c'était une hallucination soudaine.

Mais bien évidemment, le médium préférait nier, ne pas se dire que ce qu'il venait de se produire là, n'était pas une preuve de rivalité. Ni une d'amitié. Que c'était quelque chose d'autre. De bien plus envahissant, et qu'il valait mieux ignorer.

C'est ça.

Mieux valait l'ignorer. Et ne pas se dire, que ce tout petit geste, voulait dire quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Fin.


	9. Avoir faim d'une chose

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** J'ai l'estomac vide alors j'ai un peu faim

**Chapitre 9 : **Avoir faim d'une chose

Quand Domeki rouvrit les yeux, Watanuki était parti. Sûrement était-il en cuisine, entrain de servir Yuko, ou entrain de se faire taquiner par Mokona et les deux petites. Quelque chose du genre. Domeki regarda sa main. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait. Et pour cause, ce n'est pas sous les médicaments qu'il l'avait fait.

Il l'avait fait à cause de quelque chose d'autre.

Domeki restait silencieux, réfléchissant à ces maux de ventre qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours.

Qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais que la douleur survenait quand même. A chaque fois que Watanuki le rejetait, le traitait comme un rival. Et la douleur qui s'en allait dès l'instant où le médium, lui offrait un peu de compassion, d'aide, ou même juste un bentô.

Les bentôs de Watanuki avaient le don de remplir l'estomac vide. Et le cœur aussi.

Le taciturne ne bougeait pas de son lit, à songer à tout cela, quand soudain la tête de Watanuki fit son apparition.

\- Ah t'es réveillé…

Ce ton paraissait à la fois soulagé, mais semblait vouloir plus montrer de l'indifférence. Le cœur de Domeki qui avait faim d'un amour auquel il n'avait encore jamais pensé, fut un peu plus rempli.

L'exorciste se redressa, et regarda le binoclard dans les yeux.

Et Watanuki se mit à rougir. En repensant sûrement au bras tendu, à la caresse. A ces paroles. A ces mots. A ce qui l'avait fait chavirer alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi manger... !

Se mit à râler alors comme d'habitude, le jeune homme à lunettes, qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Domeki eut un léger sourire. Ce n'était qu'un petit sourire, qui disparu bien trop vite, mais ce sourire signifiait encore plus de choses que le geste qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir.

Et cela confirma ce qu'il pensait.

Que Watanuki savait remplir son cœur vide, qui avait un peu faim. Un peu trop faim.

De cet amour dont il désirait tant.

Fin.


	10. Montre moi ton esprit

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Montre-moi ton côté sombre

**Chapitre 9 : **Montre moi ton esprit

Alors que Watanuki faisait les courses, sans personne pour l'accompagner, puisque bien évidemment, Domeki était cloué au lit à cause du Dodomeki, et que Mokona buvait du saké avec Yuko, il vit une femme.

Elle semblait être dans son coin, assise vers un magasin ou l'adolescent devait se rendre. Son aspect pathétique faisait pitié au jeune homme à lunettes qui se rapprocha alors d'elle en toute insouciance.

\- Madame, tout va bien ?

La femme le regarda, elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs, et de grands yeux noirs. Des cernes jouxtaient ses yeux, et son regard n'était pas des plus positifs.

\- Oh….. Et bien…. Je suis perdue, je cherche… Je cherche le temple.

Alors, Watanuki dans toute sa gentillesse, lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre. Ils commençaient à marcher, quand soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une ruelle vide de monde, la dame pris de l'avance et se mit de dos, devant Watanuki.

Une bouche béante fit alors son apparition à la place du crâne et des cheveux de cette femme.

Le médium voyant cela se mit à courir soudainement, réflexe de survie, alors que la femme derrière s'était retourné et le poursuivait :

\- Ton âme semble délicieuse….Donne la moi ! Montre-moi ce qui terre au fond de toi ! Montre moi ton côté sombre !

Soudain, le garçon trébucha et manqua de se ramasser la tête par terre. Ah non, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire manger par une femme avec une bouche derrière sa tête. Pourquoi cette malédiction qui n'existait que dans les films d'horreurs, le poursuivait à son tour ?!

Et puis comment ça s'appelait déjà ces créatures ? Il n'y réfléchis pas trop longtemps, n'ayant pas que ça a faire.

Mais alors. Le noir vint.

La femme avait réussi à absorber Watanuki qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Elle se mit alors à sonder son âme. Voir quel genre d'âme elle pouvait être pour paraître aussi délicieuse…Hum… Oui…. Aaah…. Ca aussi c'est bon….

Seulement, quelque chose vint à l'interrompre. Une lueur qui avait la forme d'un visage, qui apparaissait trop de fois dans l'âme de ce jeune homme. Et qui semblait avoir marqué son esprit d'une telle force, que le visage à lui tout seul suffisait à faire peur à la futakuchi-onna.

En effet, le visage était celui de Domeki, et autant dire que l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée dans le cœur de Watanuki était suffisante pour exorciser brutalement la yokai, qui enleva bien vite son emprise pour s'en aller.

Watanuki se retrouva donc seul dans la ruelle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et comment il avait pu se sauver. Par réflexe, et parce que c'était la seule solution, il chercha Domeki autour de lui, mais il n'y avait toujours personne dans cette ruelle. Même pas Mokona, la sorcière ou Mugetsu.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, que ce qu'il logeait en lui, ce sentiment puissant, qu'il refusait de reconnaître, venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il préféra reprendre sa route, terminer les courses, et rentrer vite à la boutique, quand il se mit à pleuvoir d'un seul coup. Quand il passa devant Yuko, celle-ci n'eut pas besoin que son serviteur lui dise quoique ce soit. Elle avait déjà compris, et un fin sourire vint à s'apposer à son visage tandis que Watanuki allait préparer le repas, tentant de comprendre encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ait la vie sauve.

Fin.


	11. Pour son bonheur

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Pour son bonheur

**Chapitre 11 : **Pour son bonheur

Maintenant que Domeki avait compris ce qu'il ressentait envers Watanuki, il ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Pas que soudain Watanuki s'était transformé en extra-terrestre. Juste que bizarrement il étincelait un peu. Ses sourires, même pour Himawari, lui faisait comme une délicieuse omelette salée qu'il pouvait goulument avaler, de loin, spirituellement. Ses râlages lui vrillaient moins les oreilles que d'habitude.

Pourtant, il savait bien que le médium, lui, ne devait sûrement pas ressentir la même chose et que de toute façon c'était parfaitement impossible qu'un jour ils soient ensemble.

Quand il revint en classe, il vit Watanuki flirter – enfin essayer – avec la jeune fille aux couettes. Il savait que de toute manière, le binoclard n'avait qu'elle dans la tête, et pas lui. Domeki sentait encore ce mal de ventre le remuer, sauf que cette fois c'était pire. Sûrement parce qu'il savait pourquoi il avait aussi mal, pourquoi la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer.

Lui, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était être avec Watanuki. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ses bentôs ne le contentaient plus vraiment, et une fois terminés, c'est comme s'il avait encore faim, comme s'il avait toujours besoin de plus. Encore et encore.

Domeki se tourna vers Watanuki et le regardait papilloner autour de la demoiselle qui ne semblait rien comprendre. Fallait-il par bonheur de l'autre le laisser aimer cette jeune fille, plutôt que tout gâcher et lui avouer des sentiments qui seront de toute façon rejeté ? Son propre bonheur n'était plus rien sans la présence du médium, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait bien longtemps que c'était ainsi.

Cela faisait bien longtemps, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, les deux s'étaient retrouvés à être inséparables, comme liés par un fil rouge du destin, incassable.

Mais Domeki ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, qu'il le voyait, qu'il le sentait dans tout son corps, cela le détruisait en même temps que de le rendre heureux. Ca ne se voyait pas, bien sûr, il gardait toujours cet air taciturne, qui le cachait si bien.

Mais s'il fallait pour le bonheur de Domeki ou de Watanuki se taire, alors valait mieux parler, plutôt que de succomber à cette douleur plus persistante qu'un esprit.

C'est à ce moment là, alors, qu'il attrapa le bras de Watanuki, et qu'il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sans le lâcher.

Puis, le silence vint à faire sa place, pour mettre en œuvre ce moment qui allait être décisif.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me tiens ?! Lâche-moi ! Ton bentô était pas bon ?

\- Si.

Et Domeki lâcha le bras de Watanuki.

Il réessayera demain.

Fin.


	12. Sans réponse

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Le destin se fout de moi

**Chapitre 12 : **Sans réponse

Un jour, il avait pensé que le destin se foutait de lui. De l'obliger à être collé à un Domeki ennuyant, pour qui il avait du faire des bentôs, et qui sans demander son avis, s'amusait à le sauver. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, c'était comme s'il avait envie de remercier le destin. D'accord c'était toujours aussi frustrant de se faire sauver par cet abruti taciturne qui ne disait rien, mais bizarrement, c'était bien aussi. Plutôt pratique. Et puis, le voir manger son bentô avec un certain plaisir qui ne semblait visible que par le médium, d'une certaine manière (les médiums voient l'invisible après tout), le rendait heureux.  
Sûrement pour ça qu'il continuait de lui en faire d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, Watanuki se demandait si Domeki se foutait de lui. Plus que le destin. Ou alors la main de Domeki se foutait de lui. D'abord à caresser sa joue, ensuite à attraper son bras. Sans s'expliquer, sans dire pourquoi.  
C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir, d'ignorer ce qui se cachait derrière la tête de l'exorciste. Il aurait voulu lui demander, il aurait voulu lui dire « Ecoute Domeki qu'est ce qui te prends » mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Que ca allait desceller quelque chose qu'il redoutait, encore plus que le fait d'être poursuivi par un esprit. Encore plus que le fait de perdre Himawari.  
Pourtant, c'était inéluctable, il le fallait.

\- Domeki.  
\- Quoi ?

Il regarda l'exorciste dans les yeux, tandis que celui-ci était entrain de manger tranquillement.

\- ….Tu veux quoi pour ton bentô demain ?

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui demander. Alors Domeki lui dit ce qu'il voulait pour son bentô le lendemain, mais en plein milieu, Watanuki l'interrompit :

\- Pourquoi.  
\- …Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as pris mon bras. Pourquoi tu as caressé ma joue. Pourquoi.

Domeki voulu répondre. Vraiment, c'était comme s'il n'attendait que ça, comme si soudain, Watanuki lui tendait cette perche qu'il attendait depuis le jour où il avait compris, c'est à dire...Il y a un jour.  
Himawari revins. A cet instant. Précis. Partie faire on ne sait quoi, elle était revenue, soudain, comme une fleur.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Domeki intérieurement la maudis, de toute façon, même si la demoiselle avait Tampopo, il n'en restait pas qu'elle pouvait porter malheur. Et à cet instant, c'était le cas. Elle venait de briser ce qui aurait pu être. Par son orgueil de Tournesol, peut-être.  
Watanuki préféra changer de sujet.

Pourtant, à la sortie du club de tir à l'arc, Domeki vit Watanuki l'attendre.

\- Tu veux toujours que je te réponde ?

Fit l'exorciste, impatient d'entendre un oui sortir de la bouche du médium. Peut-être se faisait-il de faux espoirs, c'est vrai, mais il n'attendait que ça.

\- Yuko-san a une mission à nous donner... Elle a eut un client. 

Watanuki n'arrivait plus à en parler.  
Alors, Domeki pris cela pour un non, et mis un terme à la réponse qu'il avait préparé tout l'après midi. Et c'est dire, il y avait tant réfléchi, qu'il n'avait pas marqué une seule fois correctement.  
Il avait cherché toutes les façons d'expliquer à Watanuki ce qu'il ressentait. D'une façon douce, d'une façon Domeki, d'une façon pas douce du tout, brutale, mais tellement bonne pour le coeur.  
Et tout retombait à néant.

Tant pis. Se dit-il encore une fois. Pour la deuxième fois. Et sûrement pas la dernière.  
Demain, sera un autre jour.

Peut-être.

Fin.


	13. Savoir enfin, à quel prix

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été

**Chapitre 13 : **Savoir enfin, a quel prix

La question planait au dessus d'eux depuis des jours, et aucun des deux n'avait prévu d'en reparler pour le moment. L'un par peur de la réaction de Watanuki, l'autre par peur de sa propre réaction, et pour cause…Il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le pourquoi.

Comme si tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant, après ça. Mais de toute manière, comme d'habitude, la fatalité, fit que la question revint pointer le bout de son nez. Au plus mauvais moment.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi.

C'était à un moment, où ils se retrouvaient à se cacher pour attendre un esprit, cette fois sans grande particularité, mis à part le fait qu'il était mauvais.

C'était bien sûr Domeki, qui avait soudain sorti ça, de nulle part, sans prévenir, alors que Watanuki paniquait et aurait aimé qu'il vise l'esprit, plutôt que d'entamer une conversation.

Pourtant, c'était l'occasion propice, selon l'exorciste.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un autre moment. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi, non ?

Le jeune médium vit le fantôme apparaître dans son champ de vision et le pointa du doigt à Domeki qui le vit sans mal à l'aide de son œil particulier.

\- Oui je voulais savoir, oui, mais ce n'est pas le mo…

Une flèche fusa sans plus attendre, et le fantôme se mit à hurler. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire.

Le regard de Domeki se tourna vers le visage de Watanuki, qui déjà commençait à rougir sans bien comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi.

\- IL REVIEEENS !

Shizuka, visa le fantôme, et l'envoya une bonne fois pour toute voler sous une pluie de flèches. Peut-être sous la colère de se faire toujours interrompre. Peut-être qu'à force de ne pouvoir rien dire, cela l'avait énervé.

C'était sûrement ça.

Il s'approcha de Watanuki tandis que le fantôme disparaissait sous une luminescence semblable à un ciel d'été.

J'ai fait tout ça parce que je t'aime.

Un sourire sembla apparaître subversivement sur les lèvres de Domeki. Ce n'était ni un sourire narquois, ni un sourire moqueur. C'était un vrai sourire.

La clarté étrange de ce sourire, vint à illuminer doucement tout cet été artificiel.

Et Watanuki se prit la vérité en pleine face, comme une tarte à la crème qu'un clown lui aurait envoyé pour rire.

Sauf qu'ici, il ne savait même pas s'il devait rire. Pleurer. Se mettre en colère. Fuir. A vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, et tandis que doucement l'obscurité revint, le médium restait bloqué.

Domeki l'aimait donc.

Domeki l'aimait alors.

Domeki ressentait des sentiments envers lui. Pas envers Himawari.

Domeki.

L'observa pour savoir ce que le médium pouvait bien penser de tout cela, mais la surprise ne voulait pas quitter le visage du jeune homme à lunettes.

Domeki, lui, le taciturne qui ne pense qu'à manger, et qui n'est utile que quand il exorcise les choses, l'aimait.

Domeki, celui pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, son œil, tout un tas de choses.

Domeki, celui qui avait risqué sa vie, son bras, et tout un tas de choses pour lui.

Domeki l'aimait, et plus il y repensait, plus Watanuki semblait se conforter à cette idée. Comme si c'était là depuis longtemps, comme si ça n'avait jamais cessé d'exister. Comme si d'un seul coup, enfin, il comprenait tout.

\- Tu m'aimes, se cru il obligé de répéter, comme pour se le persuader.

\- Oui.

Watanuki resta un instant silencieux, et soudain, la bombe explosa. La barrière se remit en place, le mur resta solide.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment un type pareil en ton genre, peut m'aimer hein ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, et c'est juste pour me faire rager que tu dis ça !

Puis, de nouveau, premier avril, se secoua comme un chien qu'on viendrait de plonger dans une piscine, en braillant tout un tas de choses. L'obscurité était complètement revenue, et le cœur de Domeki absorba un peu de ce côté sombre de la nuit, quand il vit comment Watanuki se mit à réagir.

Mais après tout, il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que l'autre accepte soudain ses sentiments, qu'ils vivent heureux et blablabla ? Cela était impossible, il aurait bien dû s'en douter.

Watanuki le détestait, et un point c'est tout.

Alors, pris par un instinct de vengeance de s'être fait jeté, Domeki posa cette question :

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Et a cette question, Watanuki se remit à brailler, des choses qui poussèrent l'exorciste à boucher ses oreilles. Parce que c'était trop bruyant. De nouveau.

Trop douloureux peut-être aussi.

Et alors qu'il reprenait le chemin vers la boutique de Yûko, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention au fait que Watanuki le suivait peut-être.

Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Ne pas le sentir.

Ne pas y penser.

Fin.


	14. Pourquoi je te détestes

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Ce que je déteste chez toi, c'est toi

**Chapitre 13 : **Pourquoi je te déteste

La pluie tombait, comme par une certaine ironie, comme pour faire en sorte de masquer toute la douleur de Domeki, qui, était sur le chemin du retour pour chez lui.

Les paroles de Watanuki lui remontaient dans la tête. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, l'amour. C'était quelque chose qui vous prenait trop vite, que vous compreniez trop tard, trop mal. Quelque chose, qui vous donnait autant mal au ventre que couper votre faim, comblé par la simple présence de la personne que vous aimez.

C'était quelque chose que Domeki ne pouvait pas décrire, invisible comme l'était les esprits avant.

Finalement, il aurait aimé ne jamais se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait, des raisons de son mal être envers les brailleries du médium. De tout cela. Ne jamais se rendre compte que l'amour était quelque chose d'aussi douloureux.

Il rentra chez lui, tandis que toute sa peine se déversait en lui, lui laissant certes un visage de marbre, mais le solidifiant un peu trop, le rendant presque glacial. A cet instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir toute sa peine comme un royaume.

Et autant dire, que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ce genre de mal. Lui qui tombait rarement malade, avait l'impression qu'à la moindre respiration, il allait mourir.

C'était terrible, quand, la chose qui nous faisait vivre, comme respirer, nous donnait l'impression que notre vie allait se finir si on le faisait. C'était quelque chose d'horrible, et pourtant, Domeki restait stoïque comme une statue grecque, refusant d'émettre la moindre émotion, intériorisant tout cela au fond de lui, n'en montrant rien.

Mais après tout, dans ce temple vide de monde, à qui aurait-il bien pu le montrer ?

Pourquoi il le détestait.

A vrai dire, bien sûr que Watanuki s'était exclamé tout un tas de raisons, dès que cette question fut posée.

Parce que le taciturne aimait Himawari. Mais cela ne marchait plus.

Parce que Himawari l'aimait. En avait-il seulement la preuve ?

Parce qu'il était capricieux au niveau de ses bentô. Domeki ne lui avait jamais ordonné de mettre tout ce qu'il demandait. Oui, il se contentait de demander. C'était Watanuki qui mettait les choses dans le bento comme prévu.

Parce qu'il était meilleur que lui en sport. Et alors, c'était normal, il faisait du tir à l'arc tous les jours.

Parce qu'il était obligé de se le coltiner. Quitte à mourir, autant l'avoir près de lui pour qu'il le sauve.

Parce qu'il avait toujours cet air taciturne, cet air d'idiot. Et alors, Watanuki lui bougeait dans tous les sens, était-ce mieux ?

Alors, qu'est ce que Watanuki détestait vraiment chez Domeki ?

Ce qu'il détestait chez lui, c'était lui.

Sa force pour le sauver.

Sa confiance qui ne semblait jamais faillir.

Sa patience incroyable qui l'avait plus d'une fois aidé.

Ses yeux pleins de bonheur quand il mangeait son bentô.

Sa façon d'être gentil avec Kohane.

Ses capacités d'exorcistes.

Ses piques et ses moments taquins, auquel Watanuki réagissait immédiatement.

C'était tout ce qu'il détestait chez Domeki. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, parce que tout cela résultait à une seule solution, qu'il détestait reconnaître, qu'il refusait de voir passer dans son esprit, qu'il balayait aussi vite que possible.

Il préférait faire l'Aveugle plutôt que de devoir s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, cette fois ci, tout cela s'imposait à lui de force.

Pourquoi détestait-il Domeki, parce qu'il l'aimait. D'une manière trop forte. Plus forte qu'une simple amitié.

Plus forte qu'une petite rivalité. Watanuki retournait chez Yuko, et il pleuvait. Encore. Souvent, en ce moment. Un peu comme dans le cœur des deux hommes. Le médium était déjà trempé, quand soudain, sans prévenir il fit demi-tour.

Tant pis, la sorcière attendrait son saké, son repas, et tout cela. Elle lui ferait sûrement payer, mais de toute manière, il lui était impossible de lutter contre ça.

Contre cette maladie qui l'avait pris. L'amour n'était jamais un remède, c'était un mal qui vous envahissait, vous faisant autant de bien que de mal, s'imposant à vous et vous forçant à admettre sa présence, un jour ou l'autre.

Alors, le voici à courir sous la pluie. Pour tenter de rattraper sa haine, d'effacer son amour, tout en sachant qu'aucune de ces deux choses n'est possible.

La douceur de la main de Domeki sur sa joue lui reviens en tête, et il secoue la tête, mais déjà ses jambes n'en font qu'à leur têtes et se dirigent vers un endroit qu'il sent qu'il va détester.

Pendant une seconde ou deux.

Et ensuite….

Fin.


	15. Les ténèbres du coeur

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** On ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime

**Chapitre 14 : **Les ténèbres du cœur

Ensuite, il se retrouva devant la porte de Domeki.

Et sans hésiter, il entra. Tout était éteint. Pourtant, il était plus l'heure de manger, que celle de dormir, et c'était étrange de savoir que Shizuka sautait un repas. En fait, à bien y penser, venant de lui, c'était impossible.

Watanuki fut inquiet. Soudain. Tout d'un coup. Si vite. Trop vite. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ça. A devoir accepter cet amour étrange, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister….Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Alors, lentement, dans le noir il se dirigea vers la chambre de Domeki. Sans trop savoir s'il se dirigeait vers le bon endroit, mais il avait l'impression que oui. Et plus il s'approchait, plus il une puanteur désagréable faisait son apparition, le faisant reculer à l'instant même où elle vint à pénétrer dans son nez.

Ce genre de puanteur, couverte d'une fumée noire, n'annonçait jamais de bonnes choses. Seulement, un détail n'allait pas. A vrai dire, c'était impossible que cette fumée fasse son apparition dans un tel lieu, avec une telle personne. C'était improbable, et cela intrigua, et inquiéta d'autant plus Watanuki, qui, prenant sa respiration et cachant son nez avec son bras, se précipita dans la chambre de Domeki.

Ouvrant violemment la porte, le plus fort possible, pour laisser passer sa peur, pour se dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était rien.

Puis, il le vit.

Les ténèbres étaient encore plus fortes, et la fumée noire entourait toute la chambre, manquant de faire s'évanouir le jeune médium, qui avait vraiment du mal à supporter cela.

Et au milieu de tout ce chaos incroyablement puissant, il se tenait là. Assis. Le regard dans le vide. Toujours cet air taciturne, sauf que cette fois, celui-ci était si glacial, que Watanuki sentit des frissons lui glisser le long du dos. Domeki était là, plus effrayant que jamais.

Sauf que ce qu'il se produisait était impossible. L'exorciste portait bien son nom d'exorciste. Il éloignait les esprits, il ne les attirait pas. C'était grâce à lui que le médium pouvait se balader sans craindre de se faire poursuivre par un quelconque fantôme.

Mais là, c'était comme si une armée de mauvais esprits en furie avait pris possession de toute la pièce, le jeune homme inclus.

\- Domeki… ?!

L'exorciste leva les yeux. Encore lui. Toujours à être là. Pourquoi était-il là. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait pour son bentô. Il lui avait dit un peu trop de choses, aussi. Et vu sa réaction, il n'avait aucune raison de le voir là. Il n'y avait pas à espérer. C'était sûrement Yuko qui l'avait envoyé ici. Il n'avait rien demandé à cette sorcière.

Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse en paix. Ca ne servait à rien. Les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Les sentiments. La peine. L'amour. La haine. Il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Mais comment….

Pourquoi continues-t-il de parler ? Pourquoi continues-t-il d'ouvrir la bouche, de sembler s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, il le déteste.

Il lui a dit.

Domeki posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Par réflexe. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Pas encore.

Soudain, les esprits qui l'entouraient se relevèrent et fusèrent sur Watanuki à la vitesse des flèches de l'exorciste. Celui-ci les évita de justesse. De peu. Mais eut peur. Comme ça d'un seul coup. Ou alors, fut encore plus terrorisé qu'avant.

Seulement, c'était étrange, il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, plus pour Domeki.

De toute manière, Watanuki ne savait pas s'inquiéter pour lui-même. Il ne savait que dévouer sa vie pour les autres. Et il aurait donné sa vie pour que le taciturne aille mieux. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Le pire, était que le jeune homme à lunettes savait pourquoi l'exorciste était dans cet état.

A cause de lui.

Alors, il avança, malgré la mauvaise odeur, et le danger que représentaient ces mauvais esprits prêts à le bouffer au moindre instant.

Pourquoi il continue d'avancer vers lui. Il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il est entrain de dire quelque chose. Mais Domeki ne veux pas l'entendre, et garde bien ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Ne pas l'écouter.

Watanuki pose alors ses mains sur les siennes. Doucement. Trop doucement pour être vrai, pour le cœur plein de peine de Domeki. Il s'accroupi, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, tandis que l'exorciste reste à terre.

La douleur de son coeur lui a fait perdre l'équilibre.

Watanuki tiens bien ses mains. Il n'abandonne pas, même si soudain les esprits se mettent à l'attaquer dans tous les sens. Il ne lâche pas, et préfère tirer les mains pour délivrer ses oreilles.

Son air inquiet, son air triste, laisse alors place à un sourire. Ce sourire, que Watanuki ne semblait donner qu'aux enfants comme Kohane, ce sourire qui ferait chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui.

Il lui offre un sourire. A lui, Domeki. Alors que le médium est censé le détester.

\- J'ai trouvé la vraie réponse à ta question. Sur le pourquoi je te déteste. Tu veux savoir ?

Non. L'exorciste ne voulait pas savoir, il avait l'impression que cela le briserait. Pour toujours. Le taciturne tira pour remettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Les esprits se firent plus forts, et même si cela se voyait que le médium avait mal, que ce n'était certainement pas agréable, il continua de sourire, sans faillir une seule seconde.

\- Je te déteste, parce que je t'aime.

Et il apposa ses lèvres sur celle de Domeki. Sans hésiter, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser avant.

La vérité fit son effet, son éclat. Tout explosa, les esprits surtout. Comme si soudain, la flamme qui les empêchait d'approcher s'était rallumée.

La pièce resta sombre, mais vide toute noirceur.

Et Shizuka, sentit sa peine se découler lentement dans ses lèvres, s'évaporant par la chaleur du corps de Kimihiro qui se serra contre lui.

Leur amour pris alors place dans la chambre, l'illuminant même sans lumière. Leur cécité avait enfin ouvert les yeux, pour voir la vérité en face, plus belle que jamais. Et qu'importe si on ne désire pas aimer l'autre. Qu'importe si ce fut dur d'y parvenir jusque là, et tant pis si tout le monde savait avant eux, ce qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas connaître.

Ils n'avaient pas choisi celui qu'ils aimaient. Mais ce n'était pas si mal au fond.

Fin.

**Note :** Il y aura un épilogue, pas la peine de se dire que ça se fini là. Mais c'est le « dernier chapitre » quand même. Manque juste l'épilogue.


	16. Epilogue

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Prompt :** Je suis en retard, j'ai un rendez vous quelque part

**Epilogue**

\- Et donc je vous ai apporté ça, pour vous remercier d'avoir exaucé mon vœu.

\- Pourtant vous aviez déjà payé, non ?

\- Tant pis.

La fée de la fortune, se tenait humblement devant la sorcière. A présent, elle vivait heureuse, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. La chance lui était revenue finalement. Et elle donna la bouteille de saké à Yuko, avant que Mokona se précipite pour l'attraper en plein vol avec un « puu » satisfait.

La dame, qui avait gardé son air fier, se retourna et avait de nouveau une vue sur la cuisine, où se trouvait Watanuki et Domeki. Entrain de s'embrasser.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont compris, vos « fils ».

Yuko eut un léger rire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont ouverts les yeux.

\- Il leur en a fallu du temps.

La sorcière sembla être d'accord. Mais elle savait aussi, que malgré le temps que cela avait pris, cette fois, c'était beaucoup mieux, de les voir enfin comme ça…. Soudain, Watanuki se mit à râler après Domeki. Pour une broutille, une raison idiote. L'exorciste se mit à boucher ses oreilles, et la dame de la fortune, eut un fin sourire et se leva :

\- Bon, je suis en retard, j'ai un rendez vous quelque part. Je vais donc vous laisser.

\- D'accord.

\- Au revoiiir madame ! fit Mokona tout content, surtout pour la bouteille de saké.

Et la dame s'en alla.

Yuko observa de loin ces deux « protégés », se partager une dispute, qui de toute façon ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était qu'une autre façon pour Watanuki de montrer son amour pour Domeki.

Ces deux là, étaient obligés de s'aimer de toute manière. Que le destin se foute d'eux, qu'ils choisissent ou pas, ils étaient liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Et d'aveugles ils étaient passés à voyants, d'une façon tellement rayonnante, que Yuko préféra aller boire du saké plutôt que de continuer à s'aveugler elle-même en les regardant papillonner dans leur coin.

Fin.

**Note :** InfiniteScorpio, si tu lis cette note, sache, que je te remercie milles fois pour tes reviews, qui m'ont redonné espoir en cette fic, que j'ai pris énormément plaisir à écrire. Merci à toi, et j'espère vraiment que je sais pas. Tu lises mes autres fics sans même connaître le fandom, ou je sais pas. Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Bref. Après cette note très personnelle, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Elle fait partie d'une des rares que j'adore sincèrement, même après l'avoir relue.


End file.
